Episode 481: I Have Seen Every Bird
"I Have Seen Every Bird" was originally released on October 14, 2019. Description Look, the title ain’t lying, and you’d have no way of proving it if it were. One of us has seen every bird, full stop. We’re the new high score on the birdwatcher leaderboard, and who’s gonna argue against that? The birds? Probably not the birds. Suggested talking points: Spookily, Raccoon Trash Strats (feat. John Hodgman), Dickbilled Priebus, Freakied and Fridayed, Ammunition for the Soda Wars Outline 0:45 - It is Spooky Christmas. 5:08 - Justin has to watch Spookley the Square Pumpkin for Halloween and tells his story from the Wikipedia page. 10:58 - I am bringing my boyfriend home to meet my family for the first time at Canadian thanksgiving next week. However, my sister is also bringing her boyfriend home for the holiday. Although some of us have met him before, this marks the first holiday or major family event that any of my siblings or cousins or I have brought a partner to. How can I give my boyfriend an edge to help him become the clear favorite when my sister's boyfriend has already had a head start on winning some of the family over? - Superior Significant Other in Ontario (John Hodgman appears to help answer this question.) 26:17 - Y - Sent in by Michelle Smith, from Yahoo Answers user Ricky, who asks: Is bird watching just guesswork ? So far I've seen about 20 odd birds and noted them down. I'm just getting into birdwatching and it's late In the year so I don't have a serious list yet. The birds I've seen particularly at a distance I'm only about 60% sure I've correctly identified them. I can never be totally sure. Right now I saw a fleeting glimpse of what I think, basing a Google search on a memory was a Buzzard. Can I really count that? 35:10 - MZ - Sponsored by Squarespace, MeUndies. Advertisement for Wonderful! 40:09 - I was driving through a parking lot and almost got hit when another driver decided to cross without looking. My natural reaction was of course to yell and flip off the driver. As soon as I did that, however, I realized I recognized the car, and after getting a glimpse at the driver I'm 90% sure it was a woman whose kids I babysit all the time. Brothers, I get along really well with her, and I love her kids like they were my own family. Do I address it and apologize, or should I pretend it never happened? - Kayla in California 44:34 - Y - Sent in by Emma Kantt, from Yahoo Answers user Jarvis, who asks: How do I learn to hate soda? 55:57 - Housekeeping 57:55 - FY - Sent in by Merit "The Prospector" Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user Lazarus, who asks: Barack Obama is a smart guy, but do you think you can beat him on Call of Duty? Category:Episodes Category:Guestsperts Category:Emma Kantt Category:Merit Palmer